Hogwarts Idol
by A James
Summary: The show that has taken the world by storm has now hit hogwarts - So get ready for Hogwarts idol
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hogwarts Idol

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Australian Idol Harry Potter and the songs featured belong to their respective owners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts Idol_

Well, it's finally arrived. The very first Hogwarts Idol where one student will live their dream of becoming a recording artist, living life in the public eye, attending all the hottest premiers and so on. But we must not jump the gun here. Such a process must start somewhere and the wisest place would be, of course, the auditions – or 'cattle call' as some might refer to it as. Let's look back on the first day of auditions where students from all the houses put on hold their lessons to see if they had what it took to be Hogwarts Idol. Some left the audition rooms terribly excited but like everything, majority of the auditions ended with tears.

_Day 1: The Auditions_

Gryffindor were first cab off the rank leading the first day of auditions. There was a great deal of excitement from the crowd who were waiting for their numbers to be call. Hours of waiting resulted in many renditions of musical songs, muggle and wizard songs alike, numours make up reapplications for the girls and unbelievable amounts of hair gel for the boys. As the line slowly moved and lessen in size, nerves seemed to be at an end and some left the line in a fit of tears, not even making it to the auditions. We walked down the line chatting to some of the young hopefuls to see what they thought.

" I 'm really quite excited to be here' said one hopeful Hermione Granger ' I've always wanted to be a star, I used to do quite a bit of singing in the muggle world but I gave it up to concentrate on my study. I just hope I do ok today. I really hope the judges aren't that horrible'

Even wizarding world hero Harry Potter was in the audition line hoping to extend his name past the whole (and I quote) 'saving the world thing. I really just want to show the world I have a whole other side, a sensitive side. '

But the question is, will this become just another popularity contest? Slytherin hopeful Draco Malfoy seems to think so

'There is no way a mudblood is going to win this contest. My father will make sure of that. It will be a pureblood who wins, I assure you.'

By 5:30 pm that afternoon, well over a thousand students had been knocked out and there were now only 100 who still had a chance to go on to win.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 I know this was a little short but I had to write this first bit- consider it a teaser. I know how this whole audition process works because I auditioned for Australian idol earlier this year. Hope you enjoy, and later you will get the chance to vote for the top 40 to see who will go through to the top 10 and ultimately the winner.


	2. The judges and second auditions

Title: Hogwarts Idol

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't anything!!

Authors Note: Hope you like this story… voting should begin in the next couple of chapters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts Idol_ ( opening music and credits) 

Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol. Last weeks show gave you, the audience, an insight into the world that is Hogwarts Idol; the tears, the excitement and the drama. After the first round of auditions had completed our 100 finalists had a restless night, preparing the song that they would perform in front of our panel of judges. The rumor throughout the school is that these judges will be ruthless – they are looking only for the best in this competition. So let's meet them before we go back to see how day 2 of auditions turned out

_The Judges:_

Our first judge is Weird Sisters band member Cassandra, who says this is one of the most difficult things these finalists will have to go through. Her knowledge of how the music industry works and what teens like in a solo artist will be highly valuable to the people who will perform for her

Our next judge is well known throughout the school for being headmaster. Professor Dumbledore was asked to participate as a judge for his kind, caring nature. When we spoke to him earlier today he told us this:

"I really just want to make the person auditioning feel at ease. This is a very difficult process to be involved in and I want them to know that making it this far is an unbelievable achievement"

But no amount of encouragement will save them from our next judge if their performance is lousy. Professor Snape, well known as the 'evil' potions master is also executive at WWR (Wizarding World Records) and will ultimately be the one to represent the winner of HI. We caught up with Snape who has represented bands including the Weird Sisters.

"I am not going to baby them. If they stink I'm going to tell them and I don't care how much it hurts their feelings. All the more fun for me! We will be spending well over a million gallons on the winner of this competition so they better be worth it"

After those "encouraging" words I just hope our finalists are ready.

_Day 2: More Auditions_

After making it through the grueling first round, the top 100 trudged back to their common rooms to begin rehearsing the song they would perform the following day. Many of them simply broke down, possible from lack of sleep. Some however seemed not to worry at all. Slytherin finalist Draco Malfoy commented on how calm he felt:

"My father is best friends with Snape. There is no way I m going to lose. My father would rat him out to Voldermort if I didn't make it through. Good luck to Granger though. There is NO way a mudblood will make it through. I am highly surprised that she made it this far"

Be that as it may, it seems that Hermione will most likely become a favorite with the judges. So let's go and see the moments that will live in HI history.

At first it seemed like this competition had finished before it had even begun. The judges cringed at the first 10 or so performances and were starting to think that it was hopeless. That was until Hermione walked into the audition room, looking nervous and yet so hopeful. She began her rendition of muggle artist Delta Goodrem. After a verse and chorus she was stopped by the judges. Cassandra had a tear in her eye while she told Hermione that she had one of the best young female voices, which was echoed by Dumbledore. Hermione looked apprehensive, waiting for Snape to tell her what he thought. Although his words were not that kind she was relived that they weren't as harsh as some of the ones she had heard from others. It was decided she would go through to the next round and Hermione left the room, skipping down the halls when she walked out the door.

"I am just so excited. I was so terrible nervous about what Snape would say, he has such a horrible reputation but im so relived"

The audition continued, and the good, the not so good and the horrible passed through the doors awaiting their judgment. Very few walked out of the audition room carrying the piece of parchment with the gold scrawl which presented the time for the next audition. Some were so horrible in fact that the judges were almost ready to throw the towl in. one such hopeful earned the worse verbal beating from snap that had been seen so far.

When Ron finished singing the judges were sitting in shock. Cassandra and Dumbledore mumbled some in cohesive judgment and when Snape's turn came he made up for the lack of explanation from his fellow judges.

"What did you think you were doing? Is this some kind of joke? You sound like you are in pain. I suggest you shut your mouth and promise me you will never, ever sing again. You are wasting my time. Just get out of here"

We confronted a shell shocked Ron who said simply

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to keep singing in the shower then"

The day of auditions continued and the judges have finally cut the list down to 40. These 40 finalists will now go on to perform live on WWW in groups of 8. At the end of their performance they will chat with the judges about their song and at the end of the show you, the audience, will be able to owl in the name of the person they think should win. The top two with the most votes will go on to the top 10 which will ultimately be cut down to just one.

Amongst the top 40 include favorites Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy as well as those with surprising talent including Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly.

So tune in next week for the first group of live performances

(Cue music and credits)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's edition 2 of Hogwarts Idol. Hope your enjoying this. Next chapter you will be able to vote for who you think should go through to the next round.


End file.
